


Beauty and the Bastard

by X_Feli_Chan_X



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sexual Content, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Feli_Chan_X/pseuds/X_Feli_Chan_X
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy is a gifted, but vain alchemist, who refuses to share his secrets, and was curse because of it. Edward is the odd one out in his new town; he is as intelligent as he is handsome. Is it fate that draws them together? Or something else?<br/>(The 'sexual content'/reason for the rating is later in the fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm new to this site...But I've heard about it, and decided why not start another fanfiction account!  
> So, now I'll be slowly updating this one when ever I can, for a while it'll just be the older chapters of B&B and then the newer ones will come accordingly. As well as my other works too. And they'll be re-edited and beautiful...I hope XD  
> haha, well, thank you for clicking on this, I dunno I think I'm rambling...XD

Roy Mustang lived in an enormous estate filled with many servants. He was rich and his mansion was decorated in only the finest of furniture. He made his money from alchemy, and a special form of it at that. Since long ago, the mysterious art of flame alchemy had been lost. Many alchemists and scientists alike came to his mansion, begging for him to share his secrets. However, he rudely turned them all away.

The young Mustang held many parties at his estate and his good looks brought him many admirers. With his ebony black hair, deep azure eyes, and fall and fit physique, women of all ages fawned over him. However, though he would treat them well for the night he was with them, or if he was in public with them, if they were to come to his door the next morning or send him a messenger, he would cruelly turn them away, like he would the alchemists and scientists. Though his women escorts were beautiful and often came from rich families, they had not the intelligence, nor the brain capacity for such intelligence that young Mustang sought for in a companion.

One particularly cold and snowy winter night, a hunched-over figure appeared on Roy's step. The servant who answered hesitantly went and told his slumbering master that he had a visitor. Roy, who did not appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night, stormed to the entrance hall.

"What do you want?" Never before had anyone bothered him so late at night, it made him both wary and annoyed.

"Please, sir, will you tell me something?" Roy flinched at the woman's raspy voice, and narrowed his eyes.

"That would depend," came his curt reply.

The woman nodded and stood up straighter, taking down the hood of her cloak to reveal an old and rather ugly woman. Roy visibly cringed, now glaring at the woman, as she offered him a red rose.

"Will you tell me the secrets of your fire alchemy?" Roy snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Of course not!" He promptly slammed the door in the woman's face. However, her hand on the door stopped him. The strength from such an old woman confused Roy. Before he could blink, he was on his back, the door was thrown open, and he could only stare in horror at the woman.

Alchemically conducted electricity ran up and down her body and her grey hair was swirling around her head wildly. Her beady black eyes pierced into frightened blue.

At once Roy realized that the woman before him was the mysterious Dante. He had heard of her from an alchemist. She had been said to be searching for rare alchemy in every form possible. Also, it was rumored that she has been alive for decades beyond her time.

She slowly stalked toward him and Roy hurriedly tried to scramble back. He was stopped when she reached down and grabbed him by his nightshirt and hoisted him to his feet. Roy winced as he felt her musty breath ghost over his skin. The bloody red rose was held between their faces.

"I'll ask you once more," her voice was trying to be sweet, but it sounded sickly. "Will you tell me your secrets?"

Roy Mustang was stubborn, it ran in his family.

"No." Dante cackled madly, throwing Roy to the floor.

"Fine. You clearly won't share your precious information with me. Therefore," Dante clapped and smiled almost demonically at Roy, "until you can share your alchemy secrets and learn to truly love someone and earn their love in return, you and your household will be forever changed." As she spoke, the electricity that pulsed around her began to crawl along the floor of the large entryway before quickly spreading around the house and onto the people within it. "Once this enchanted rose wilts on your 30th birthday, you and your household will retain these forms forever."

Roy did his best to hold in his scream as white-hot pain lanced through him. The sight of Dante laughing at him and dropping the rose was the last thing he saw.

Roy awoke hours later on the cold marble of the entrance hall. He slowly sat up and shook his head. Looking around the dawn-lit hall, he found the rose from the previous night. Picking up the rose absentmindedly and staring at the large closed doors in front of him, he laughed. What a silly old woman! To truly fall in love within two years? Impossible!

He continued to laugh hysterically as he climbed the large set of stairs leading to the second floor. He could easily find a woman who would love him, and to love her? Well, he could always fake it. It wasn't as if the crazy old hag's enchantment actually wor-

Roy froze as he passed a hallway mirror and immediately backtracked. He stared into it for a long while before letting out a loud scream in a mix of shock and rage. The mirror shattered against his fist. Staring at his black, fur covered, clawed hand, Roy slumped to the ground.

Dante's words were true. But who would dare to look at him, let alone love him, when he looked like this?


	2. The Introduction of the Beauty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter up tonight!  
> Hopefully my college classes will remain easy for a while so this can continue! ^^

Edward moved around another unpacked box while nearly tripping on another.

"Damn it, Winry!" Ed hissed as he clung to his right foot, hopping around. "Why did you have to bring so much shit with you?" Said lemon blonde stuck her head out from her workshop, scowling.

"It's not shit! It's my livelihood! You know I need it both for my business _and_ for your arm and leg." Edward glanced away from her bright blue eyes and stared at his automail hand, flexing it. Winry saw the look in his eyes and was about to go to him when a soft clanging was heard coming in from the kitchen.

"Brother?" Edward's head snapped up at the echoey sound of his little brother's voice. Seeing Al standing there in the doorway, Edward was taken back a few years to the accident that had cost them so much.

Edward and Alphonse had been traveling home in their relatively new 'crank-to-start' car with their mother driving. Ed couldn't remember exactly what happened, all he knew was that he woke up on the side of the road, a severe pain ripping through both his left leg and right arm.

He had looked around the scene and seen their car ablaze. Frantic, he tried to get up but fell back, panting in pain. As he lay on his back, he tried to find out what he could from his vantage point. He couldn't find Al at all, but he could see his mother's charred and unmoving form only a few feet from him, reaching toward him. As much as he wanted to crawl to her, he could not move...

He had woken up again in his friend's house in what looked to be her grandmother's automail attachment room. He had lost both his arm and leg and his friend Winry and her grandmother had both removed the useless limbs and done the painful procedure of putting on automail ports while he was out.

"Brother?" Edward shook his head and snapped himself from the nightmarish memory. He stared at the suit of armor his little brother had hid in since the accident. Neither he nor Winry had been able to coax him out of it for long. He would only come out for time enough to bathe and dress himself. He would even eat inside the armor. Alphonse refused to tell either Ed or Winry what it was about the accident that had scared him into the suit.

"Yeah, Al?"

"I...The people in town...I still don't think they like me." At the sad tone in his voice, Edward frowned. The three of them had moved to the town of Central a month ago to get away from the memories that haunted them and to try and give Al a change of scenery.

"They just don't understand, Al. Just give them some time and they'll come around." Ed shook his head, doing his best to keep his fake smile on his face. He didn't want to show Al how upset he was. He, himself did not fancy the new town very much either. The townspeople were either amazed by him, with his automail, or scared of him, because of it. One person in town had gotten into the habit of stalking Ed. Edward was rather frightened of the man. When Ed looked behind him in town, he would almost always see a figure with long, dark green hair and violet eyes trailing behind him. However, he put up with it all because Winry had good business here as the town's doctor.

"Yeah, I suppose...Brother, do you think you could pick up the books I ordered from the bookshop?"

Ed's fake smile quickly became real as he nodded.

"Sure thing, I'll go grab them now. I'll be back soon." Edward tapped Al's chest-plate as he walked past him and strode out the door and down the dusty road that lead to town.  
Edward sighed happily after he said good-bye to the shop keeper. He hadn't felt the violating eyes following him the entire way through town to the store. Holding the packaging that held the books to his chest, Ed walked toward the edge of town to walk between where the forest began and the town ended. He didn't want to chance walking through town and gaining his missing stalker's attention.

The orange, red, and brown leaves crackled under his uneven footsteps. It was late-afternoon with a cool autumn breeze weaving through the trees. Edward lifted his head back and closed his eyes as he continued his walk, enjoying the feel of the sun on his face.

Edward stopped in his tracks as he heard a branch snap behind him. He tilted his head to the side, casually cracking open one eye. Behind him was, indeed his stalker. Ed immediately began walking faster than he had before but, sadly, he had left town and was currently between the forest and the field. There was at least another mile between his home and where he now stood outside of town.

"Edward," crooned a feminine-sounding voice from behind. "Don't run from me, love." A pale hand suddenly wrapped around Ed's left arm, pulling him against the green-haired man's chest.

"Damn it, Envy. Let me go, and leave me alone." Edward growled out as Envy turned him around sharply.

"I love you and you will learn to love me in time. You will be mine. You are mine." Edward struggled against Envy as he attempted to kiss the blonde. He managed to sloppily kiss Ed on the cheek before Ed managed to slug Envy with his automail fist.

Edward then managed to shove Envy away and he ran into the forest. When he first entered the treeline, he tripped and the parcel he held flew from his hands. For a moment, he scrambled and tried to find it. But then he heard Envy curse not too far away and the sound of him running. Edward forgot about the books and picked himself up and ran as fast as he could, weaving through the trees and going deeper into the forest.

After a while, when he could no longer hear Envy trampling through the undergrowth behind him, he slowed down and took a look around, panting heavily. His eyes widened as he realized he no longer knew where he was or what direction he was facing.

"Oh, no." He quickly took note of the setting sun and turned to his left, following it; hoping to, at the very least, find a pathway.

Luckily, he found a worn-away path with weeds and roots growing all along it. He sighed with relief as he walked onto the path. However, he frowned as he realized that he didn't know which way to go. To the left, the forest seemed too overrun with roots and looked darker than the path continuing to the right.

 _'I've got to get home soon. Al and Win are gonna be worried sick,'_ Edward thought as he walked to the right. As he walked, it continuously got darker and darker in the forest and he found he did not recognize the path or any landmarks. Worried he was only getting more lost; he stopped and began to turn around. The moment he did, he heard a 'snap' somewhere off the path that made him jump. After the 'snap' came several loud and threatening growls.

"Shit."


	3. The Enchanted Mansion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> College isn't as fun as I thought it was XD  
> I took too many high level classes so my posting this and other of the old chapters may take a little while to get up to date with where this story is at really...^^;
> 
> Also....Ed is an alchemist. Though he is not the alchemist of neither Brotherhood, nor the original anime. Because his mom died in a car crash, and in that crash he lost his arm and leg and Al got scared into the armor, there's no reason for him to go to the Gate. There fore he has not seen the Truth, and cannot do alchemy by merely clapping his hands. ^^

The wolves stepped out from the trees and into the path, blocking Edward's retreat. The growling escalated as he took a hesitant step back.

' _Either stand here like an idiot and get ripped apart, or run down this path, hope to outrun the pack, and pray I can find help...'_ He glanced around once more as the pack began closing ranks and spun around, sprinting away from them.

Even though he tripped over gnarled roots and branches ripped at his brown coat, he kept going. He could just see a house on the horizon. _'Finally.'_  He pushed himself to go faster. Edward was panting with exhaustion by the time he reached the large, closed gates. He tried to slow to a stop before the gates, but failed to. Instead, he put his arms in front of him to brace himself against the metal.

"Anyone here? Hello?" Edward shouted, rattling the gates. He did not want to trespass on somebody's land, however, when he looked behind himself, his eyes widened in terror as the wolves came out of the treeline. The wolves prowled slowly toward him, believing they had cornered their prey.

Edward gnawed on his lip while he began to carefully slide one foot through the gate's bars, and worked the rest of his body through as well. The leader of the wolves seemed to realize Ed was almost out of their reach, and it leaped at him. Startled, Edward fell through the gate and landed roughly on his side. Wincing, he sat up and edged away from the gate as the other wolves surged and he gate shook at the pack's combined weight.

Standing up fairly quickly, Edward hurried to what he assumed was the front of the building. The dark wooden doors had intricate carvings on them; he came under the overhang of the roof and stared up at the rest of huge mansion before him. The building seemed to have been made from red brick with large and rather spacious-looking windows. He walked off the step and wandered around the front of the house. He tried to peek into the windows, but found the curtains were all closed. Frowning a little, he returned to the door.

Taking a deep breath, Edward knocked loudly on the door. He stood there shivering as a chilling pre-winter wind whipped around the house. He tested the doorknob hesitantly it seemed to be locked. He looked up as the light of day was quickly leaving the forest clearing the mansion was in the middle of. He could see clouds coming in quickly over the trees, dark and angry-looking storm clouds. He could have sworn those were not there before.

"Hello?" Edward shouted as he pounded on the door. He didn't want to trespass more than he already had. The sky above him suddenly broke with the wind whipping the rain directly into the front of the house and onto Ed. "Shit, that's cold!"

Edward turned back to the door, thinking he had heard something beyond it. "Hello?" Frowning and glancing around, he placed his hand on the doorknob once more, deciding that if it didn't open this time, he'd have to use alchemy.

He and Alphonse had learned alchemy at very young ages, just after their father had left their mother. Their mother had been so proud that they not only understood the complex formulas, but that they could also perform it. It was after the death of his mother that Edward slowly stopped using alchemy. He used it only when absolutely necessary, because performing it often sapped him of his energy.

  
Edward weighed his options: he was cold, and soaked to bone, bound to get sick if he stayed out, and if he stayed out too long, he would surely get hypothermia. Or he could use his alchemy with his energy as low as it was and risk passing out...But at least he'd have a roof over his head, right?

He tried the knob and found it was locked. He sighed as he took out a small piece of chalk from his inner coat pocket, quickly drawing an array on the wet wood before it washed away. Placing his hands on the array, he focused and felt a pulse of energy move from him to the activated array, and then the doors swung open. Edward partially fell into the door, catching himself on the frame.

He panted heavily as he tried to regain his footing and some of his strength. The blonde then looked around the large, dark entryway, spotting an archway on either side of the room and a grand staircase against the back wall.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Edward called out, closing the large doors with a loud creak. He glanced around, thinking he had heard someone walking by. "I'm sorry for intruding, but I was chased by a pack of wolves, and it's dark out, and there's a horrible storm outside." Edward looked over to the right and blinked as he saw a faint glow coming from the room. He took this as a sign to walk into the room. "I'm wondering if perhaps you could tell me where abouts we are? I got lost in the woods..."

He reached the room and saw that the light in the room was coming from a barely lit fire in an enormous fireplace and a candelabra on the mantle. He found a dark blue rug, accompanied by both a navy armchair and a deep blue, plush-looking loveseat. Edward gulped a little as he spotted the fire and kept himself behind the loveseat. He was a little shocked to find both the armchair and the sofa empty.

"Please, have a seat."

Edward jumped and looked around wildly at the sound of a voice. It sounded as though it had come from the archway he had just came through. He spun around, keeping a hand on the back of the sofa to steady himself. However, he found no one in the archway.

"This is a bad idea, Maes. You and Jean both know the master will not be pleased." A feminine voice came from the other side of the large armchair. He crept over to it, and found only a wind up clock on the end table.

"Now, now, Riza," a male voice from the fireplace sounded. "Can't you see he's soaked to the bone!"

"Yes, and he is dripping all over the floor."

Edward began to feel very self-conscious and he tried to hold his coat closer to him. Just as he was about to apologize, another male voice-the first voice-sounded just behind Ed.

"Oh Riza, have a heart, if only for a night? We can send him on his way in the morning; after we've given him some of Gracia's glorious cooking!"

Edward spun around, frustrated at being unable to find exactly where, or  _who_  was talking, and he was growing more confused as the three voices began to argue.

"Excuse me," the voices fell silent. "Where are you all?"

There was a hesitant pause. "Why, sir, we are here in the room with you!"

"Yes," Edward sighed, rather annoyed, some of it leaked into his tone. "But I'd like to see you, this is a little odd."

He saw the candelabra move first, closer to the edge of the fireplace, before falling/jumping down and hopping over toward him. Next, he saw the clock turn around and he stumbled back as he could clearly see a feminine face.

"Hey now, kiddo, look out!" Edward jumped again as he saw a teapot with glasses and green eyes staring at him.

"Wha-wha...How?" Edward could feel his head going light. He clutched the back of the armchair as he felt the room spin.

"I," the candle holder jumped up beside the clock, "am Jean." He nudged the clock and she sighed.

"My name is Riza."

"And I, dear new friend, am Maes -and my wife's cooking is too-oh no."

Edward had turned to face the teapot, when out of the corner of his eye, he saw the candle hiding behind the clock, trembling. The clock, herself, just stood there, her brown eyes wide.

Edward turned around completely, his head spinning and black dots already blurring his vision. The last thing he heard was an angry roar and the last thing he saw was a black blur.

 


	4. The Introduction of the Bastard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad to say...I almost completely forgot about this site X'D  
> Also I've been swamped with homework, I've just found a break in my schedule - though I should be applying for a second job now I suppose...But instead I'll try to post a few chapters today <3

Roy was more than a little shocked when the small blonde he had been roaring at suddenly fell face-first into him. Clumsily, Roy managed to catch him, growling at the back of the intruding blonde's head before swinging him over his shoulder. He ignored his servants' protests and stormed toward the staircase, heading for the tower dungeon. As he opened the door to the room, he shivered. The walls were completely made of stone, the wooden floor was splintered, and the roof had a hole in it which the rainwater from outside steadily fell through. The room itself had not been taken care of in years. Roy dumped the boy into the room before storming out and slamming the thick door shut behind him.

"Sir, that wasn't necessary."

"Master, we were only trying to help!"

He let out a beastly, outraged roar. This time, however, the three were unfazed.

"Roy. This is wrong and you know it." The teapot hopped forward, glaring openly at his master and best friend. Roy growled lowly but Maes ignored him, and continued, "The boy asked several times if anyone was here and he was very hesitant when he did enter. I know you could hear him explaining himself."

Roy flattened his ears and ducked his head away. It was true, he had heard the boy's excuses, but...

"He still trespassed," he whined childishly. Maes rolled his eyes and hopped backward near Riza.

"Master, have you even spared a thought towards the fact that he could possibly break the spell?" Roy stiffened for a moment before swinging his head to glare at Jean.

"I'm not gay-"

"Sir, at this point it doesn't matter; you have one year left. This is the first visitor we've had since the curse! The only visitor we are likely to ever have! You must at least try, sir!"

Roy growled and turned to look through the bared windows of the dungeon. The small blonde inside had his back to Roy but he could still see him shivering, rather violently, on the floor. Something in his heart stung a little at the sight.

"I'll...Move him to another room." Jean nodded approvingly and Maes muttered,

"It's a step in the right direction." Roy opened the door and winced inwardly as it made a loud creek that made the boy in front of him jump.

"Are you hurt?" He winced again as he heard how gravelly his voice was. He wondered how his...Visitor...Would react to it. It was dark and Jean had not followed him in, but instead was waiting just outside the door, lit -so they boy could not see him well. Roy did not know if this was a good thing or bad.

"N-no," Roy could hear his teeth chatter as he pushed himself into a sitting position before turning around. "W-who are y-you?"

"I am the master of this estate. And you..." Roy paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say next. "In exchange for entering my home uninvited, you will have to remain here forever." The blonde's head snapped up and Roy was shocked by the anger that glittered in the boy's large and expressive eyes.

"What?" His outrage overpowered the tremor in his voice caused by his chattering teeth. "I tried to ask if I could! But no one answered me!" Roy frowned a little, not used to being yelled at by anyone, other than Maes and Riza, and did not take it well.

"Perhaps I did not want you to enter, perhaps I didn't care," Roy growled loudly, watching as the younger flinched.

"Well, after I came in, one of your staff welcomed me," the other said firmly. Roy was a little amazed the small boy hadn't backed down completely. Then he remembered the boy still couldn't see him. Just as he was about to growl threateningly again, Riza whispered somewhere behind him,

"Be nice." Roy glowered a little as he turned back into what the younger was saying.

"-I have a little brother, and he needs me!" Roy vaguely remembered him mentioning someone living with him and his brother, though he couldn't fathom the reason why.

"What about this...Whinny girl you said lived with you?"

"It's Winry, and she-"

"She can take care of your brother. You will remain here."

"Bastard! This isn't fair."

"Not much in life is. Now stand up and I will take you to your room." Before he turned, he saw the anger become replaced by confusion.

"What do you mean? Isn't this-"

"Do you want to stay in this tower?" Roy watched almost bemused as he looked up at the ceiling and muttered a soft and hesitant,

"No."

"Then follow me." He began walking out of the room, picking up Jean as he went. After a moment, as he started down the stair he could hear the other following. He heard a gasp and knew the boy could finally see what he looked like, at least from behind. He sighed and ignored the somewhat concerned look Jean shot him.

'This is never going to work,'Roy's shoulders slumped as he continued to walk down the stairs.

Edward stepped out of the freezing room and found the stairwell a bit warmer. He then followed the bobbing light ahead of him, being sure to keep his hands on the walls to keep himself from tripping too badly. When he caught up with the light and the master of the house, he gasped.

The master of the estate wore a tattered black cape and the ends of his navy blue slacks were tattered as well. But what truly made Edward gasp was the tail he saw dragging behind him on the steps. It was long, black, sleek to start out, and fluffy looking at the end. His eyes slowly traveled up, and he saw a black, furred, clawed paw holding onto...What was his name? Jean? And his neck had what looked to be rather thick, black fur, all along his neck and head. He could even see little, almost dog-like floppy ears on the sides of his head. He winced a little as he could barely imagine what his face must look like.

Seeing the living candelabra turning to look back at him, Edward quickly turned his head to look like he was admiring the many, identical suites of armor lining the current hall they walked down. Ed bit his lower lip nervously as they continued down the hall, silent. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable and a little awkward. He felt he had to do something to break the silence, or else he'd go insane.

"My name's Edward Elric."

The beast in front of him jumped in shock at the breaking of the silence. Edward looked at the back of the black, furred head in front of him, as the creature did not respond. Ed waited a few moments while the silence settled back in, hoping for a response. "What's your name?"

Still silent. "Well?" The blonde prompted.

The beast sped up a little before he ground out,

"You are not allowed in the West Wing of the mansion, but you are free to roam anywhere else." Edward frowned, he could be just as stubborn, keeping pace.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"And what was your question?" Edward huffed. Now he was just being difficult.

"Your name. What is it?"

"That is no concern of yours." Edward ground his teeth in frustration.

"Well then what am I to call you?"

There was no answer. "Bastard," the Elric muttered under his breath.

He bumped into the creature in front of him and jumped back a little, finally able to see his face. He wore no shirt, his chest was covered with raven-colored black fur, that traveled both lower into his pants, and upward onto his neck. The fur on his face was barely a shade lighter than the rest of his body. His lower jaw was jutting out a bit more than his upper, showing off two large, fang-like teeth from his bottom jaw. His nose had a large, bump-like curve to it.

Before Ed could take note of his eyes, the beast had spun around again, and Ed realized belatedly it was because of the look on his face. Just as he opened his mouth to apologize, the other beat him to it by opening a door to his left and pointing inside.

"This is to be your room. And you are to join me for dinner; no excuses. And the black furred creature then stalked down the hall, leaving Ed alone in the hall, his mouth still open to apologize.


	5. The Bastard's Take on the Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wooo another chapter!

Roy paced around his room angrily.

"Sir, I'm sure you're overreacting-"

"You didn't see his face," Roy roared at Riza. He ignored her glare and turned around sharply with his cape flaring out behind him. The shock in his eyes, the way his jaw slowly dropped...He smashed the end table that was near him. He was mad wasn't mad at the blonde, exactly. Hurt, yes, mad, not quite. What aggravated him was that his friends were not listening to him. They didn't believe him when he said that there was no way for him and Edward to fall in love.

'...Edward,' Roy mused looking out into the rainy night sky. 'He said his name was Edward Elric...' Roy thought it over for a moment and found he didn't recognize the family name. However, he did find that he liked the name; it fit him. And how thick and golden his braid was, and the bright intensity of his eyes...

Roy shook his head and began pacing again.

"Master," Jean hopped alongside him. "I was there, you have to expect he would look at you a little oddly at first, but so long as you continue to see him, he will grow used to you!"

Roy sighed and walked around his candelabra friend, falling face-first onto his large bed. He flinched a little when the door to the far side of his room opened with a creek.

"Well! I just saw off Gracia and Elysia to our guest's room!" Maes chuckled as he hopped into the room. "How are you doin', Roy? I've heard that out guest has put you off your game." Roy honestly felt like throwing his friend against the wall. Maes hopped onto the bed and settled near his head. "Aw, now come on, Roy, this isn't like you. You've never acted this way with anyone before." Roy looked up in time to see his three friends share a look.

"Leave me be." Roy growled lowly, putting his face back in his arms. When he felt the mattress dip, he looked up again. He found Riza and Jean supporting his alchemically-advanced mirror.

He had worked on the mirror for a little under a year and now it was complete, all he had to do was press his hand to the array etched on the back and think of the person he wanted to see. It was one of the only mirrors that remained un-shattered in the mansion, other than the few in the guest rooms.

"You should check on him," Jean sounded completely serious, his joking mood gone. "You didn't see his face after you turned around."

Roy blinked for a moment and sat up enough to grab the mirror from them.

"You may go." The three shared a hesitant look before hopping off the bed and out the door. When he heard the door click shut, he sat up the rest of the way, mindful of his tail. He turned the mirror over slowly, glaring when he saw his own reflection. Quickly placing his hand over the array, he thought of Edward. The mirror lit up and the glass shimmered as it gave way to show the blonde's room, but no blonde. He raised his eyebrow a bit as he heard Gracia's voice.

"-now, we can't have you catching a cold, hurry and undress. Rose, dear, can you get out a pair of trousers and a shirt for him?"

"Oh, sure! He'll look so handsome in this!" She launched both on the far side of the bed. There was a changing curtain hanging nearby and metal hand reached out and grabbed the pants. Roy gasped, his eyes widening as he moved his face a little closer to the looking glass.

After a moment, Edward stepped out, adjusting his pants a little. Roy's jaw dropped when he saw Edward's chest. His entire right shoulder was covered in metal. The metal went down to the end of his ribs and across his right pectoral. Scar tissue etched all around the metal plates.

"Oh my," Gracia and Rose gasped together. Rose blinked rapidly as Gracia continued, "and you have automail! You must be freezing!"

Gracia hopped onto the bed and gestured to the shirt. Edward blushed a little and picked it up. By the look on his face, Roy could tell he was surprised she just breezed past the artificial limb. He could see, from his viewpoint, Elysia hopping over to Edward. When she bumped into his left foot, she started apologizing but trailed off a bit as an echoy 'clang' was heard.

"Uh, yeah." Edward's voice seemed to glide from the mirror. "That leg's automail too." Gracia hopped to the floor and pour tea into Elysia.

"Now drink this up, we need to get you warm." Edward hesitantly picked up Elysia. She giggled when he took a sip, but quieted down when she got a look from her mother.

"What's the matter? You look a bit shocked." Rose commented as the blonde set the jumping tea cup down.

"Sorry, it's just that I'm not used to people not making a fuss over the automail," Came his reply.

"As you can probably tell, we've seen odd and odder things." The mirror's light and sound faded as Roy removed his hands.

'So people look at him oddly as well?' Roy placed the mirror carefully on the bedside table. He stood slowly from the bed and made his way to where a soft pink glow -that was the bane of his existence- sat. On a small dark wood end table, was a floating, glowing red rose. It was the same rose the wicked Dante had tried to give him in exchange for his alchemy secrets. She had said it would die on his thirtieth birthday. It had been a year since the curse and the flower had barely changed. A total of five petals had fallen off of it. The moment a petal would fall away, it would lose it's glow and turn a dull red. To try and protect the flower, Roy had made a glass case that he placed over the flower.

He stood by the table and put his large hand on the casing. Closing his eyes again, he thought of Edward and said his name unconsciously, a little amazed at how easily it rolled off his tongue. Though he felt no sudden burst or tingle of warmth in his chest as he thought of the boy, but Roy hoped a little that maybe, somewhat soon, he would. He thought back on when the young man had his shirt off. However, though the automail must have pulled at his muscles, he obviously worked out. His body seemed well toned and lithe.

Roy found he couldn't wait to get to know this man better. That is, until he remembered than the no longer looked like his dashing, normal, human self. 'Well, maybe it will be like Jean says, he'll grow used to my looks and accept them!...Maybe that's being too optimistic...'

However he still could not wait until dinner when he could try again with the young blonde.


	6. Dinner is Served?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another....^^

Edward flinched as he felt the muscles attached to his automail begin to tense and cramp. He sat back on the ridiculously large bed and lay back against the, also ridiculously large and extraordinarily fluffy, pillows. He tried to get his muscles to relax and rested his left hand on the metal shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"What's the matter?" Edward jumped and winced, forgetting that most of the household objects in the mansion were alive. It had taken him a few minutes, and a lot of coaxing and them doing tricks to reassure Ed he was not crazy, and that they were indeed real. The teapot and her daughter had left the room a few minutes before to help prepare for dinner.

At the thought of food, Edward moved his hand to his stomach. The cramps in his shoulder and the starting of the ones in his leg were causing his stomach to churn uncomfortably.

"My muscles around the automail ports act up when weather gets bad or right before winter."

"Oh, well, I'm sure dinner will make you feel better." Rose chirped as she went through the clothes in the closet portion of her wardrobe self.

"Oh, I don't think-"

The door creaked open and in came the little clock that had introduced herself as Riza earlier.

"Dinner has been served, sir. The master is waiting." She did a little bow.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel well."

The clock clearly seemed shocked.

"But you must go to dinner, sir. The master told you no exceptions," she said calmly, though she was clearly shaken.

"I know, and I'd normally never turn down food, honestly. But if I were to go down to eat, I know for a fact that I'll be sick."

Riza frowned and opened her mouth to answer when Rose added in - thinking she'd be helpful.

"His automail hurts due to the bad weather."

Riza's face twisted a little, the hands on her face pausing for a moment and shaking before the second and minute hand continued to move.

"Very well," she finally sighed. "I'll tell the master. I hope you feel better soon."

When the door closed behind Riza, Edward relaxed again against the mattress and began to massage his sore leg.

~

Roy paced back and forth, irritated at how long it was taking for his blonde priso- _guest_...To join him for dinner. He ignored Maes' and Jean's suggestions to make the dinner and night go more smoothly; with what to say, what not to say, what to do, what not to do and so on.

He had just turned around to pace to the next wall when the double doors opened. He quickly returned to the middle of the room only to find that it was Riza. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Sir, I'm afraid that the young sir Edward does not feel well enough to come down for dinner."

All occupants of the room braced themselves for the roar of rage they expected to come from their master.

"What do you mean." Though it should have been a question, it clearly wasn't one. "I told him no exceptions." They hadn't expected this quiet anger, and they all seemed to know that this was worse than his normal 'lashing-out' anger. Roy began to stalk toward the door, slamming it open, and ignoring Riza's attempts at explaining, and stormed up the stairs to the room the blonde occupied.

Edward had gotten up a little after Riza left and locked the door. He had then limped over to the bed and began to pull back the covers. Just as he was easing himself onto the large bed, someone banged on the door loudly. Startled, Ed fell off the bed.

"You _will_ come down for dinner!" The voice of the beast keeping him there roared through the door. Rose muttered a soft 'oh, no' and tired to put herself into a corner of the room. Edward winced from his spot on the floor and glared at the door.

"I don't feel well!" Edward shouted back.

"You seem to be well enough to shout!"

"You started it!" Edward did not like that this creature was demanding he do something.

"You will-!" The shout was cut off and he could faintly hear angry whispers outside the door. He was slowly getting himself off the floor when the master of the house spoke quieter than before.

"Will you please join me for dinner?" Though Ed appreciated that he had finally asked, but still...

"I'm sorry, but no. I don't feel well."

Edward could hear only faint grumbling coming from the beast on the other side of the door, unable to understand what he was saying. That is until he shouted, it seemed like he especially wanted Ed to hear, "-then he can starve!"

He could hear the beast storm away from the room and down the hall.

Edward fell sideways onto the bed, frowning as he muttered, "Bastard," But he didn't bother with continuing his sentence. Instead, he crawled up to the pillows and curled up beneath the covers, falling asleep quicker than he thought he would.

~

Roy slammed the door to his room shut, however it wasn't until he sat on the bed that he realized what he had just done. He had just ruined any chance of getting to know Edward tonight.

The door creaked open and in came Maes on a cart full of food for him. He immediately began pouring tea into a cup and the sugar spoon and milk pitcher quickly followed suit. Once the cup was filled, it slowly made its way to Roy so as not to spill. Roy grumbled as he picked it up and took a sip.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Maes inquired as he jumped onto the bed.

"No," Roy growled settling the cup back onto the tray. Maes motioned for the cart to move to the far side of the room. Once the tray was appropriate distance away, he said lowly. "That was rather unnecessary, sir. Riza had told you he felt ill."

"I...Didn't hear her." Roy moved a clawed hand over his face and moved the hand upward on his head.

"Right. You didn't hear her because you jumped to conclusions. You need to be patient, and you need to control your temper." Roy sighed and looked at Maes, before lying back on the bed.

I know. It's just something snapped and I..." He trailed off and glared at the teapot and as he shook with laughter.

"Sorry," Maes' voice warbled. "It's just that...I'm glad you didn't actually snap. That would have been bad."

Roy smiled a little and nodded his head. "I suppose that may be the only thing I did right tonight."

Maes motioned to the cart before saying, "You need to eat, Roy, tomorrow's a new day. You can try again."

~

Alphonse and Winry left the house with lanterns, their dinner now cold on the table.

"Brother would never miss dinner, Winry, I'm worried."

"I know, Al, I am too." The two of them were making their way to town. "He's probably fine, maybe one of my patients took him out for drinks?" Alphonse's armored head shook.

"No, he's not friendly with anyone here, other than the bookseller. And he would have told us if he was going out."

The two of them peaked into the bar, and other still open shop windows, but they could not find their blonde friend anywhere.

"Maybe he went back to the house?" Winry suggested, clutching her coat tighter around herself. The sudden rainstorm that came earlier that afternoon still had yet to let up.

"I hope so, he's not around town at all so...Yeah, and maybe we should walk on the edge of town?" Alphonse had noted some drunken men already coming from the bar. When Winry saw them, she nodded hastily and they started their trek home. Almost halfway home, Alphonse paused in his steps as he saw something near the start of the tree line.

"Winry, wait." Winry had continued walking a few yards ahead and quickly backtracked to where Al was.

"What's the matter, did you find Ed?" Winry immediately began scanning the area for an Ed-shaped lump on the ground.

"No, but come over here." Winry did so and they both walked toward the tree line. The combination of the soft glow from their dying lanterns was enough to show that what Al had found was a package of sorts. He bent down and picked it up while Winry watched, partially worried, partially annoyed. Al picked it up and was surprised to find books inside it. The books only had little water damage, due to the thickness of the wrappings. Looking at the titles of the books, Alphonse nearly dropped them; he swayed a little where he stood.

"Alphonse!" Winry quickly grabbed his armor-encased shoulder. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Winry," Alphonse started, the echoey affect of the armor making his voice sound hollow, though she could tell he was terrified. "These are the books Brother went out earlier to get."


End file.
